life is LoveLove is Crazy
by ally-wolf-goddess
Summary: There is a new evil around. Syaron is coming to help. Eriol likes Sakura. Sakura and Syoaron have never met. What will happen. Vote pairings inside.


(A.N. Ok I know that my fanfic may suck a lot. Ok so it WILL suck a lot but still review me and plz no flames.) ok so in this fic Sakura is still the Clow mistress and it's pretty much the same except Sakura and Syoaron have not met yet.(plz don't hate me for this next thing! It WILL be an S+S in the end. So PLZ read at least a couple chapters before you hate me.) All the Clow cards are Sakura cards and everyone is great. Tomoyo is dating some guy named Kaiji. Yukito and Touya are all happy. And Sakura is dating Eriol? 

Syoaron and Meilin come with a few people. A new evil has come and Sakura keeps having weird premonition dreams. What is with that weird new guy? Why does he keep staring at Sakura and smiling? (No I'm not talking about Syoaron. he never smiles! OW gets hit in the head)

LIFE IS LOVE - LOVE IS CRAZY

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Touya, Meilin, Syoaron, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Eriol, ect... They are owned by CLAMP so don't sue me I'm so poor (tear) TT BUT I DO own all of Syoaron's friends except for Xian he is in a lot of other fics so of course I had to take him if I have Syoaron friends

Chapter 1 ... scene change '...' thoughts --...-- point of view change (...) Author's notes ... some kind of action in author's notes

BEFORE IT STARTS

Sakura sweat dropped as Touya interrogated Eriol for the 5th time that day! It was getting old fast. She and Eriol had been dating for about a month now ever since the tests ended. He had thought about going back to England but Sakura had stopped him. They had not once kissed and Sakura was getting a little impatient with him.  
"Touya will you please stop interrogating my date? If it were anyone else they'd probably think you were a cop" Sakura said hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Fine. Go. Have fun but be back here by ten okay?" said Touya a little too casually.  
"What's up with you Touya? You gave in a little too easily." said Sakura suspicious. "Let's just go before he's back to normal Sakura" said Eriol speaking for the first time that night.  
---------------------------------------------Sakura's POV-  
'They are definitely up to something' I thought as I finally gave up after a minute or two." Fine let's go." I said. 'Huh I could have sworn I heard them both sigh out of relief. Oh well I will have to get it out of Eriol I guess. Touya is way too stubborn to say anything, but I could get it out of Eriol. This would be way too easy'  
--------------------------------------------Touya's POV-  
'That was close. We would have to be more careful she was starting to suspect something. Well I should probably send that "anonymous" letter now so that they'll come by next week.' I thought as they walked out the door. The plan was working pretty well so far. I just hoped it wouldn't take a turn for the worse. I then saw the letter and read it over well so much for "anonymous" I thought as I saw Eriol's signature at the bottom of the letter oh well lets just send it already.  
------------------------------------------Normal POV-  
Sakura and Eriol walked out the door. They were going to the movies and eating dinner at Eriol's mansion. Sakura was the first to speak. "So what do you think Touya is up to"  
"W...w...What do you mean?' said Eriol stuttering. "Didn't you notice him acting strangely? I will find out what it is" said Sakura with a determined look on her face. Eriol smiled that smile Sakura loved so much. "What? Why are you looking at me like that" asked Sakura blushing light pink.  
"I love it when you set your mind on something. You look so beautiful with that look on your face" said Eriol. Sakura blushed hot pink now. "Um... maybe we should get to the theater before the movie starts." she said desperate for a change of subject now.

When they got to the theater the last movie had already started "No! This is all onii-chan's fault for interrogating you so long. If we go in now we won't understand it, well I won't." said Sakura a pout on her face.  
"Don't worry we'll see a movie at my mansion and wait for dinner. That is if you want to deal with Nakuru and Spinnel-sun while making dinner. Why do you think we never stay during that time?" said Eriol sighing. "Well just have to risk it" she said smiling. "Whatever you say" said Eriol.

Eriol's POV-  
'Oh please don't do anything stupid guys she doesn't want to hear or see you fight' I thought as we approached my mansion. "Well here we are Sakura" I said sighing again. "I guess I forgot how big this place is" she said.  
I opened the door and let her in. I led her to the living room and she sat down. "So what do you want to see?" I asked as I placed a list of the movies we had in front of her. I went to the kitchen where Nakuru and Spinnel-sun were. Nakuru was putting on her shoes while Spinnel-sun was reading a book.  
"Hey Eriol-san. Dinner is in the stove so just serve yourselves ok. We were just going out." said Nakuru a smile on her face.  
"We were?" asked Spinnel-sun. Nakuru kicked him and he said" I mean we were guess I forgot. We're going out for ice-cream c ya later." and with that they were off and out the door not even giving Eriol a chance to investigate.' That was very strange' he thought as he served Sakura and himself a plate of ramen and meat buns. (I don't know what they eat! everyone sweat drops)  
He walked into the living room with the plates of food. "Hey Nakuru and Spinnel-sun just left. They were acting strange. Anyways what movie did you pick?" he said as he sat down next to Sakura handing her a plate. She accepted it and just pointed."Ah yes my favorite of that selection. New Moon Legend." he said putting it in the tape player.  
(I just now invented New Moon Legend. A summary is posted at the end of the chapter. It is really good)  
They ate and watched the movie in peace. Soon they both fell asleep on the couch they woke up about four hours later.  
"Mhm What time is it?" I asked as I woke up yawning still. I glanced at the clock 2:00 a.m. 'Oh shit! Touya is going to kill me this seriously messes up the plan. I don't actually mean to mess with her heart but this is the only way. Well at least me bringing her home this late will make it easier to blame the break-up tomorrow on Touya.' I thought with a wicked grin on my face. 'If she ever found out what we've been doing she would kill us both. Well time to wake her up now.'

Normal POV--------------------------------------------------

"Sakura wake up. Its late we have to get you home Touya is already going to kill me!" said Eriol desperately shaking Sakura awake.  
"Mhm Kero just a few more minutes please." mumbled Sakura in her sleep. Then suddenly she bolted upright nearly knocking Eriol to the floor. "Eriol oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that honestly. Are you okay!" asked Sakura a worried look on her face.  
"Ow I mean yeah I'm fine and it's okay really. Why did you get up so fast anyway?" asked Eriol rubbing his now sore head.  
"I uh just you uh... you see... um I should get home now before Touya kills you!" said Sakura frantically. I can't tell him my dream my hearts still beating so fast I know he can hear it! Who was that guy?  
"Uh whatever you say and yeah we should get you home now!" said Eriol getting up and starting to walk towards the door. "Those little cheats I'm gonna kill them!" said Eriol angrily. "What's wrong Eriol?" asked Sakura as she walked to where Eriol was. "Those little cheats I'm gonna kill them!" repeated Sakura as she saw Nakuru and Spinnel-sun on the floor sleeping with binoculars and walkie-talkies in both hands." Do you think they planned this?" asked Sakura incredulously. Eriol just nodded and walked out the door planning his revenge on them. Sakura followed him and they walked home Awaiting the screams and chokeholds and glares from Touya.  
(As much as I would love to tell you what happened when they got home detail for detail I am waay to lazy right now and I want to keep this pretty short if possible and still want to get Syoaron and others in this chapter so just use your imagination)  
Sakura's Dream  
"Sakura!" two voices said at once. She immediately turned all around stopping twice. At one side of her a couple of steps away was a boy her age and another opposite him. The one to the right of her had chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had on a green outfit with the yin-yang symbol in the middle of it on the front and a dragon on the back. On her left was a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes like the ocean during a storm. He was wearing a dark red outfit with a yin-yang symbol on it too and an eyeball in the back.(not creepy big brother watching you though more like see into the future take you to the truth an eye that sees all but not creepy thing eyeball)  
"Who are you" she asked looking to both of them frantically. "Come to me Sakura! Stay away from him. He'll hurt you as soon as he has the chance. Come over here please!" they both said. Both voices had worry and a begging tone but one also had so much deception it made her shiver. She couldn't tell which had deception and which honesty so she just stayed their and listened to their pleading. She slumped down her head pounding. "What do you want from me!" she practically screamed with eyes shut tight. She was clutching her hair hard the pain was unbearable her head was pounding and her heart was almost jumping out of her. She felt sharp pangs of pain in her chest. The pain stopped. She opened her eyes as a white light completely surrounded her. The pain came back doubled as darkness was fighting off the light. She screamed in pain. She couldn't see clearly anymore she was dazed and her vision was fuzzy. "Sakura!" she vaguely heard her name being called in the distance. She felt strong arms surround her and opened her eyes to see who it was as she tensed in fright. She couldn't see who it was but somehow felt safe in his arms. She felt pain again and screamed then all the pain and noise stopped. She felt someone tugging on her arm she opened her eyes and found herself in bed. "Mhm just a few more minutes Kero" she mumbled. The pain came again and she screamed bolting up right as arms enclosed around her figure.  
End of Dream  
--------------------------------Sakura's POV-  
I bolted upright knocking Kero to the floor. I was dripping with sweat and my mouth was dry. My mind whirled as I recounted he dream. I took a look around it was morning already and I was probably late for school. I swung my legs over the bed and sat up taking deep breaths. I calmed my racing heart as best I could, to try to prepare for another day and a yelling from Kero for knocking him down.  
"What was that for? Why did you knock me down like that? Why did you bolt up after five minutes of me trying to wake you up like that!" yelled/asked Kero while flying up to her face. "Well just hurry up and get ready you're already going to be late if you don't hurry. I don't deserve this I'm going down for breakfast. Well get up and get ready you're gonna be la...te... Sakura what's wrong?" he asked trailing off as he saw the look in her eyes.  
"Come to School with me and I'll tell you at lunch. I have to get ready for school now." I said as I got up and started getting ready for school as fast as I could. I put on my school uniform and brushed my hair while running downstairs. "Ohayo onii-chan, outo-san. I have to go now I'm really late. Bye" I yelled as I put my skates on and went to school.

I walked into the classroom right before the bell rang and sat down in my seat right next to my best friend Tomoyo and her boyfriend Kaiji. Kaiji was a pretty good-looking guy he had red hair and hazel eyes. He had come a little bit before Eriol and had helped in the tests some. He like Tomoyo was involved in designing outfits for Sakura and both were equally crazy (a perfect match if ya ask me but if ya want me to change that ya gotta review and tell me who to pair her up with). They were both in a "cuddling position" at the moment and Sakura made a 'quiet' gagging noise but it still caught their attention. "Ohayo Sakura-chan! You're a little later than usual and you look flushed are you okay? Are you sick or something?" asked Tomoyo worry dripping off of her voice. 'Uh here we go again. Worry trip! Tomoyo is great and all but she worries waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to much over the slightest things sometimes.' Kaiji, Sakura, and Eriol all thought at the same time all of which sweat dropping anime style.(all of my friends and I do that we either think or say the same thing it gets a little bit creepy after a while )  
"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan its just I had a bad nightmare and I think it might be a premonition dream. There's Terada-sensei. I'll tell you guys about it at lunch okay" said Sakura quickly trying to get them to stop worrying.

At lunch Sakura told everyone about her dream. 'Shit' Eriol thought mumbling to himself. 'I knew there was something wrong I could feel it in the air! But all I could think about was if Touya already sent the letter. Well none too soon I guess.' 'I think Sakura was getting tired of me anyway cuz she didn't seem too disappointed when I broke up with her.' 'Evil force coming soon must concentrate on that.' 'Isn't SAKURA SO BEAUTIFUL' 'NO' YES she is'  
NO uh I can't fight with my inner mind right now I have to concentrate on the EVIL force it could hurt Sakura and' "NO one wants that to happen"  
As Eriol finished his fighting he didn't realize that he had said the last bit aloud or that everyone had a look that said 'are you all right in the up there' or in other words 'you r crazy aren't u'

AN. Okay so I was just a little too lazy to start the Syoaron or evil guy thing soooooooo yeah lets just wait for next chapter. anyway it looks like Eriol might be having second thoughts about Sakura grins evilly mwuhahahhahahahahhahahhahahhahah anyway don't know if should be SS SE SK (you'll find out the sk later)or SOC so tell me what you think and yes I can make an OC perfect for Sakura and make SM anyway plz review and no flames oh I know I said id put new moon legend summary but I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too lazy that and I forget what its about hehe 5 pages yay


End file.
